


I wish, I wish...

by Stygos



Category: Dragon Tales
Genre: Bestiality, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Underage, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sorry Not Sorry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stygos/pseuds/Stygos
Summary: When Max and Emmy arrive in Dragon Land, Ord is nowhere to be seen. Cassie says he's hiding because he's embarrassed by his changing body. Max knows just how to help...





	I wish, I wish...

**Author's Note:**

> Ruining yet another childhood favorite. Seriously fucked-up story ahead. Keep reading only if you want to burn in hell.

When Max and Emmy arrived in Dragon Land, Cassie immediately ran up to give Emmy a hug, while Zac and Wheezy called out a friendly greeting. Max breathed deep, smiling at the scent of the magical land, and then looked around. A stab of disappointment hit him as he realized his favorite big blue dragon was missing.

"Where's Ord?" he asked.

Cassie looked unhappy. "He's hiding in his room. His body has been changing and he's too scared to come out.

"Oh, I know all about that! My Papa taught me. Maybe I can help." Even though he was little, Max often helped Ord to be brave.

"Oh can you?" asked Cassie hopefully. "We've all tried but nothing works."

Emmy grinned at her brother. "Definitely! Max is great at this sort of thing. Maybe if we all go on a nature walk and give Max and Ord some space it will help."

They all agreed it was a good idea, so Emmy hopped on Cassie's back and the dragons flew away, leaving Max to go inside to look for Ord. He found Ord's bedroom door closed and knocked firmly.

"Go away!" said Ord.

"It's me, Max." 

Max didn't wait for a response before pushing open the door. The room looked empty, but Max knew that Ord turned invisible when he was scared, and noticed that the bed had a dip in the mattress. He hurried over to give his invisible friend a hug. As he wrapped his arms around the dragon, something long and hard poked against his cheek.

"What's this?" he asked, grabbing at the thing. It was velvety soft on the outside, but firm underneath.

Ord gave a groan that Max recognized.

"Oh, is this your penis? Wow, that's amazing! It's even bigger than my Papa's!" Max squeezed it, enjoying the sound Ord made.

"I can't get it to go away!!!!" cried Ord.

"Don't worry, I can help. My Papa explained it to me. Sometimes, when you get older, your cock gets too full and you need help to get it to empty. It's totally normal."

"It is?" asked Ord hopefully, starting to return into view.

Max was happy to get a good look at the penis in his hand, which was dark blue and even longer and wider than his father's. The end was shaped funny, with a little round ball at the end. The hole at the tip looked the same as Papa's, though.

"Yeah, I help my daddy out all the time," Max explained. Then with a twang he remembered it was supposed to be secret. "But please don't tell anyone. It's just something Papa and I share. Emmy would get jealous if she knew."

"Okay, but can you tell me how to empty it?" asked Ord.

"Sure! The best way is if you can stick it in another person's hole, but I'm still too little for that. Papa says I'll probably have to wait until I'm at least eight before he'll put his inside me. He's been helping me stretch, though, so maybe I will be able do it sooner." 

Max hoped so. He hated being too little for things.

"Hey, I have an idea! I'll help you empty your cock, and then maybe you can help stretch my hole, so I can get ready sooner?"

Ord scratched his head. "Sure. But I thought you said you were too little for me to put my cock inside your hole?"

"Oh, there's another way to empty a cock, and that's by putting it in someones mouth." Max eyed Ord's penis. The ball at the end meant he'd have to stretch his mouth wider than when he sucked on his daddy, but it should still be okay.

"Really?" Ord sounded doubtful.

"Sure - it feels really good. Let me show you." 

Max opened his mouth wide and sucked in the head of Ord's penis as deep as he could. He was rewarded by a deep groan from his friend. He ran his tongue over the slit at the end, and Ord gasped.

"Oh Max, that does feel good! Don't stop, please."

Max sucked harder, trying to take his friend deeper, and stroked the part of the shaft that could not fit with both of his hands. Mmm, Ord tasted even better than daddy. The fluid leaking into his mouth was sweet like cotton candy. He sucked even harder.

He didn't notice at first that his mouth was stretching wider, but suddenly it was more difficult to move his tongue around the tip of the cock in his mouth. He jerked his head back, trying to unlatch from his friend's cock, but it was stuck inside his mouth. The ball at the end had gotten much bigger!

"Oh yeah!" yelled Ord. "Just like that!"

Ignoring Max's muffled protests, he tangled his fingers in Max's hair and started jerky Max's head back and forth. When he pressed in, he battered the back of Max's throat, cutting off his air. When he yanked back, it pulled at Max's lips, forcing them to stretch even wider. In and out and in and out, again and again until Max was getting dizzy.

"Oh, oh oh!" called Ord, and sickly-sweet cum hit the back of Max's throat.

Max swallowed frantically to keep from choking, but it kept on coming and coming. He coughed and it went up into his sinuses and out his nose. Ord paid no attention, still jerking Max's head back and forth on his cock, groaning in pleasure. Max started getting dizzy, and kind of floaty, until finally Ord's cock pulled out with a _pop!_ Max gasped for air.

"Oh, that did feel good, Max! And look, my cock is going down."

Max opened his eyes to see Ord's cock disappear into a special slit in his belly, which closed up. Huh, much neater than they way Max's cock dangled.

"Looks like it got you messy, though. Let me get you a wash cloth, and then I can open your hole for you!"

Before Max could protest, Ord got up, leaving Max leaning exhaustedly against the bed, dragon cum dripping from his mouth and nose. Ord came right back with a damp cloth, and Max felt better once his face was clean.

"Okay," said Ord. "Let's see to that hole. Tell me what you need."

Max felt a little squirmy. Only Papa had touched his hole before. But then, Ord was his best friend, right? 

"Um, okay. First, it helps if you lick at the hole, getting it wet. Then you slowly slide in a finger and wiggle it around. It helps if you have something slippery. Then a second finger, and then you open them up, like this." Max made scissor motions with his fingers. 

It had taken him a long time before daddy could put two fingers in. At first he started to cry when even just one finger tip pressed in. But he was a big boy now and hardly cried at all.

"Um, okay. I have some dragonscale lotion for when my scaled get itchy. Will that work?"

"It should," said Max. He pulled off his pants and underwear, and climbed onto the bed, kneeling with his head down. He reached back to pull open his cheeks, just like daddy showed him.

He gasped, though, at the feeling of Ord's tongue, which didn't feel like daddy's at all. It was rough and muscular and much stronger than his daddy's. Automatically he scooted back, which made the tongue press in harder

"Ord, Ord, oh that feels so good!" His belly was tingling and his little cock had popped up. He knew it wouldn't make liquid like daddy and Ord's yet, but it felt nice to rub it, so he let go of one side and did.

Ord grunted and just pressed his face harder against Max's bottom. Max whimpered. Ord's tongue was pushing in deep, and it was so thick, and rough. It was stretching him, and starting to hurt, but it felt so good too. Max wiggled and pushed back, but Ord was snuffing hard, eagerly pressing even deeper. Max gave a little sob of pain and pleasure

Then the dragon's thick tongue curled inside and hit the magic button that daddy's sometimes pressed, and Max screamed, clutching at his little cock. Oh, oh it was so good, it was too much, he needed it to stop, he didn't want it to ever end...

Then he groaned as the rough tongue slowly dragged out of his hole. He could feel his hole flutter, like it was trying to call that big tongue back. Ord sounded a little hoarse.

"Max, my cock filled up again. I think I need to put it in a hole this time," he said.

Max froze, feeling the round head of Ord's cock press against his little hole. "No, Ord, you're too big! Stop!!"

But Ord didn't stop, he just grabbed Max by the hips and pressed in hard. It hurt, it really hurt! Max yelled and sobbed for Ord to stop, but the dragon thrust harder until the fat hard head of the cock slipped in with a _pop_.

The pain eased a little, but it still felt like Ord was ripping him apart. The dragon groaned and then began thrusting again, faster this time, in and out and in and out. When he pulled back, Max could feel how the cock head was getting bigger again, maybe even bigger than before, and then it dragged across that magic spot and Max didn't care that it hurt, he wanted more, more, more.

"Ord, yes, please."

"Max, yes, take it, you are so tight, it feels so good. Ah!!"

Ord pushed in one last time, till he was buried inside Max, and just held him there. The rounded head of his cock pulsed inside of Max, and the boy knew his friend was emptying the liquid inside. It kept going and going and going, and Max started to wiggle because he was feeling full and cramped. Ord pressed his hand against Max's belly and Max cried out, the cramped feeling getting worse.

"Wow, I'm filling you all the way up, Max. You were right, your hole is the best place to empty my cock into."

"Ord, it's too much, it's too full."

"I think it's almost done, just a little more. . ."

They both groaned as Ord slid his cock slowly out, dragging the still-inflated head along Max's insides. Ord stopped when he got to Max's entrance.

"Ooo, that feels nice. It's changing."

Max gasped as the fat head stretched him, and then sobbed when he realized that the heat wasn't just from the pain of stretching. Something was burning him, something just inside his hole. It was like Ord was injecting lava inside.

With a final agonizing stretch, Ord pulled all the way out. Max braced for the rush of liquid to pour out of him, but nothing happened. He whimpered and turned over, the pain in his gut making him shiver even as the burning in his hole cooled. He put his hand on his belly. It was so fat! Even fatter than when he overate at Thanksgiving. Ord pressed down on it too, fascinated.

"Wow, that was a lot of liquid, Max. Thank you! I feel much better. Hey, why are you crying?"

"It hurts, Ord. Why is it not coming out?"

Ord put his face in between Max's legs and sniffed, and licked at his hole. Max barely twitched at the sensation. 

"It looks like it's plugged up, Max. Is that what's supposed to happen?"

Max wasn't sure. Daddy hadn't mentioned it. He started to feel sick. How long was he going to be like this? What would his daddy say if he found out?

"I don't know, Ord. I'm scared."

Ord took a deep breath. "Let's go to talk to Quetzal. He'll know what to do."

That made sense. The wise old dragon teacher had always been able to help in the past. The flight to the School In the Sky was agony for Max, though. His tummy was to full for him to ride on Ord's back, so Ord carried him as gently as he could. Max was still crying in pain when they landed. Luckily Quetzal was free to talk.

He listened gravely as Max and Ord explained what they did, shaking his head and tutting.

"Max, it is understandable that you want to explore these pleasures, but for a human to become a dragon breeder is a big step."

Ord looked miserable. "He told me to stop, but I couldn't. My cock was so hard, and his hole looked so open..."

"Do not blame yourself, Ord. I doubt even I could stop myself if such a sweet young ass was offered to me. In any case, what is done is done."

"But what about my tummy?!" wailed Max.

"Hush, pequeño. You stomach will go down in a day or so as your body absorbs Ord's seed. Then the plug will dissolve."

"A day! I can't wait that long."

The old yellow dragon smiled. "Well, there are ways of making your body accept Ord's seed faster, if Ord would help me."

"Of course. Anything I can do to help fix this!"

At Quetzal's direction, they all went to Quetzal's bedroom, and Max took off all his clothes and lay face up on the bed.

"Now Ord, place your hand on Max's tummy, and then stimulate his cock with your mouth."

"Stimulate?" asked Ord.

"Lick it, and suck it. As you do that, press down on the tummy. It will hurt, but sucking on his cock with distract him from the pain, and make his body better able to absorb your seed. And while you do that, I will pinch his nipples."

Ord still looked confused. "Nipples?"

"Those brown dots on his chest. Humans and other mammals have them. On girls, they help feed babies, but on boys they can still help make the body open to absorbing a dragon's essence."

"Okay," said Ord, and followed Quetzal's directions.

Max whimpered because the hand on his distended tummy really hurt, but then Ord's wonderful tongue was licking at Max's cock and it did feel good. Pain, pleasure, pain, pleasure...then Quetzel was pinching at Max's nipples hard and Max cried out.

"Shhh, just relax, pequeño. Soon your body will be made for this." Quetzel pulled harder, stretching the tiny nubs out. Max's cock twitched, and Ord closed his mouth over it, sucking it all the way in. His mouth was so large that it took in Max's balls too. The wet cavern felt so warm and good. 

"Press harder now," said Quetzel, giving Max's nipples a sharp twist. Ord obediently pressed down on Max's belly, which twisted and cramped.

"Hurts! Hurts!" cried Max.

"Shhh, I know pequeño. You are doing so well." Quetzel leaned over to kiss Max's mouth, his tongue licking in. Max automatically opened up, sucking on the thick rough tongue. It was almost as thick as Daddy's cock.

He became lost in the sensations. Ord's hot mouth on his cock, Quetzel's tongue in his mouth, the brutal pain/pleasure from his stretched out nipples. And the ache in his tummy, growing and growing until it started to change. It grew warmer and brighter and then finally the pain was gone, it felt so good, everything felt so so good, he was so lucky to have such good dragon friends, oh his cock was pulsing...he groaned his pleasure.

Ord lifted his mouth off of Max's cock, licking his lips. "Whoa, you spurted right into my mouth. You must be getting big, like me."

Quetzel chuckled, letting go of Max's nipples. "Max's body is undergoing a lot of changes right now." He bent over Max's chest to drag his tongue against the red and puffy nubs. Max sighed with delight.

"How are you feeling?" asked Quetzel.

"Wonderful!" Max put his hand on his flat belly. "All better."

Quetzel smiled. "Maybe even better than better. Now, the plug is still in, but it should take care of itself in the next few hours. I would ask Ord to lick it out - his saliva would dissolve it - but that could start the breeding cycle all over again.

Max bit his lip. Now that he was feeling almost back to normal, he thought maybe he wouldn't mind starting it all over again.

"Now Max," said Quetzel, catching his attention. "Having been bred properly by a dragon, your body is going to go through some changes. The good news is that future breedings will be much easier, and feel even better."

Max frowned. Usually people didn't talk about good news unless there was also bad news. "And what's the bad news?"

"The bad news isn't really bad, just something you'll need to be aware of. Ord's seed has tuned your body to be bred by a dragon regularly, so you'll need to come back to Dragon Land to get fucked, probably every couple of weeks. Luckily, there are plenty of dragons at the school who will be going through there first rut like Ord did."

Max's eyes opened wide, but Quetzel was smiling kindly.

"Don't worry, pequeño. We will make sure you are always taken care of. If worse comes to worst I can always breed you. I am old enough to be able to take care of a sweet young thing outside of rut. And maybe, when you are older, you can even carry an egg to term."

Max blinked at that idea. Does that mean he could be a dragon mommy? The thought made him squirm inside.

"But don't worry about that now. Here is a special scale, so that you can come straight to me whenever you need to. It's up to you whether you share this with Emmy."

Max frowned. This was his thing. He didn't want his big sister taking the dragon's attention away from him. 

"I think that I would like to keep it secret. Something special, just for me."

Quetzel stroked his hair. "That's fine, pequeño. Just remember, come to me any time you need it. Now get dressed, and I will teach you the spell. It's similar to the one you are used to." 

Two weeks later, Max couldn't wait for bedtime. He was aching so bad, and his hole felt so empty. He quickly found the special scale in its hiding place under the bed and began to whisper.

"I wish, I wish, with all my cock, to be bred by dragons, until I can barely walk."


End file.
